The family of the moon
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Kagome y Sesshomaru al desaparecer Naraku por un par de años deciden tener una pequeña hija. Es un regalo para mi amiga Saipu-san! espero les agrade!


**Alei91, Saipu-san y su servidora, Raquel, hicimos un sorteo y me toco hacer un One-shot para Saipu-san.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado ya que si, debo admitirlo, me saco unas cuantas canas verdes, pero al fin aquí esta.**

 **Tragedia.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personajes importantes.**

 **Saipu-san espero que te guste! :3**

 **Capitulo unico: The family of the moon.**

— ¡Morirás! – exclamó un muy furioso hanyō de cabellos negros como la noche y de ojos rojos que brillaban con malicia.

— Eso crees maldito. – contesto una muy furiosa chica Inu-Miko hibrida su mamá sacerdotisa y su padre un poderoso Inu-yōkai, su mirar chocolate, siempre sonriente pero cuando se enojaba de puntitas tenias que andar.

— No lo creo lo aseguro — Sonríe —. Terminaras como tus padres. – rio fuertemente haciendo una ilusión óptica de sus padres fallecidos hacia 3 años atrás gracias a que aquel ser repugnante había acabado con su vida.

— El que acabará asi serás tú. – sonrió de lado y se lanzó contra su atacante.

Blandió su espada, heredada de su padre, Bakusaiga al tocar uno de los tentáculos de aquel ser comenzó a pudrirse lenta y dolorosa mente, el hanyō soltó un alarido de dolor haciendo que la Inu-Miko sonriera de lado.

— ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi familia! – gritó mientras le clavaba la espada justo en el pecho riendo por haber vengado a sus padres mientras aquel ser se volvía cenizas dejando caer una esfera de luz morada.

 **~Doce años atrás~**

— Es una niña – anunció una anciana con traje de Miko.

— Se parece a ti – dijo ella mientras limpiaba su rostro.

— Claro que no es idéntica a ti. – respondió llevándole la contra.

La pequeña niña abrió los ojos dejando ver una mirada chocolate igual a la de su madre y sus cabellos platas como los del padre, sobre su frente se encontraba una luna cuarto creciente con una estrella en el centro.

— Estás loco Taisho, es idéntica a ti. – volvió a repetir la azabache.

Las cortinas de la cabaña se abrieron dejando ver a otra figura de cabellos platas y mirada de oro con un traje rojo los observo y se aproximó a conocer a su sobrino o sobrina.

—Exijo ver al cachorro – ordenó llamando la atención de la pareja.

— Mira cariño tu tío. – dijo la azabache mientras le entregaba a la pequeña.

La niña comenzó a llorar — Vez idiota no le gustas. – le soltó un golpe en la cabeza de su medio hermano, eso hizo reír a la pequeña.

— Calmados ustedes dos, Inuyasha ¿puedes decirnos a quien se parece tu sobrina? – preguntó la azabache recibiendo a su bebé de vuelta.

— Pues para ser sincero Kags ella es idéntica a su padre pero tiene los ojos de su madre, sólo espero que no tenga el carácter del idiota de Sesshomaru. – dijo en tono burlón para recibir un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermano.

— Inuyasha ¡Abajo! – y el hanyō terminó besando el suelo.

— Kagome ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó levantando su rostro lleno de tierra.

— Te lo merecías. – se burlo Sesshomaru.

— Ahora lo que me preocupa es Naraku, tiene desaparecido más de dos años sin ninguna pista de él o de la perla, nosotros tenemos la mitad y él la otra mitad gracias a Kikyo dimos con él la ultima vez, pero ahora me preocupa que venga por mi pequeña. – explico muy aterrada Kagome recibiendo un brazo por parte de su esposo.

— Kagome nada le va a pasar, digo, tiene unos padres poderosos y su tío no se diga. – sonrió socarrón recibiendo una risita de Kagome.

— Todo el Oeste protegerá de nuestra hija, después de todo es hija de sus señores. – tranquilizó Sesshomaru.

Siguieron platicando, Inuyasha se fue de la cabaña Kagome terminó durmiendo en los brazos de Sesshomaru después de darle de comer a su bebé.

* * *

— ¡Kagome! – gritó el peli plateado.

— Mande papá – respondió la infante con una sonrisa mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— Tu madre y yo te dimos la orden de no salir del castillo ¿Por qué nos desobedeciste? – regañó.

La pequeña infante agachó su cabeza por el regaño proporcionado por su padre —. Lo siento. – se disculpo y comenzó a llorar.

Sesshomaru no supo qué hacer su pequeña hija tenía que entender que era por su bien, tenía cinco años, los suficientes para entender a la perfección; Él a su edad no necesitaba que sus padres le repitieran dos veces las cosas y la verdad no lo hacían si desobedecía le azotaban con látigos venenosos de los que poseían sus padres, pero ella, su cachorra era todo lo contrario le estaba sacando canas verdes pero aún asi la amaba.

— Mamá nos espera para la cena, ven vamos. – dicho esto tomo a su hija en brazos y caminaron hasta entrar al castillo.

* * *

— No vayas a salir de aquí, no importa que no lo hagas. – ordenó su madre.  
A sus espaldas el castillo ardía en llamas había un pequeño escondite para la pequeña Kagome, Naraku había aparecido, todos estaban luchando.

Sango luchaba espalda con espalda a Miroku, ambos atacaban a Kanna.

Inuyasha y Kikyo luchaban uno al lado del otro, ambos estaban por terminar con Byakuya.

Sesshomaru y Kagome luchaban contra Naraku quien se burlaba de ellos.

— Lo lamento por su hija, Señor Sesshomaru. – se burló Naraku.

— ¡A ella no la tocas escuchaste! – advirtió Kagome.

— Pues no te prometo nada. – El demonio se rio y comenzó a atacar a Kagome, quien cada vez que le atacaba terminaba quemándose porque ella emanaba reiki **[*]** nunca pudo tocarla.

Inuyasha y Kikyo terminaron con Byakuya y comenzaron a atacar a Kanna que estaba al borde de la muerte.

— ¡Kagura, hermana, voy contigo! – gritó antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Naraku! – gritaron los cuatro a sus espaldas.

Kagome lazó una flecha descuidando su campo de protección a lo que Naraku aprovecho para atacarla pero justo antes de recibir el ataque Sesshomaru se interpuso entre ella y el tentáculo de Naraku.

— ¡Sesshomaru! – gritó Kagome al ver que él tentáculo de su atacante había atravesado la armadura de su esposo.

Su pequeña hija estaba viendo todo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hasta dónde su padre y Kagome al darse cuenta se alarmó y le grito — ¡No salgas! – la pequeña niña se detuvo y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Es…tas…bien? – preguntó Sesshomaru con dificultad escupiendo sangre por la boca, Kagome comenzó a llorar.

— Si pero tú no, Sesshomaru tienes que ser fuerte. – él comenzó a toser sangre y Naraku lo lanzó lejos a lo que la azabache soltó un alarido llamando la atención de todos.

— No te preocupes perra tu no tardarás en hacerle compañía. – siseo.

Kagome se corrió por tōkijin que para sorpresa de todos le respondió y comenzó a irradiar energía demoniaca mezclada con reiki y se lanzó contra Naraku dejándolo gravemente herido y ella casi en la muerte.

Inuyasha corrió a por ella y la atrapo, Naraku escapo, la pequeña hija de ambos corrió hacia su padre.

— Papito — lo movió pero él no respondió —. Papito – entonces Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar y la pequeña de tan solo unos años de edad la tomo en sus manos pero no vio nada, su padre le había contado que ella palpitaba cuando quería que reviviera a alguien y enseguida de que la tomaba los espíritus de la muerte aparecían, esos que se llevan las almas, pero no apareció nada.

Su pare aun respiraba — Ka…go…me. – llamo con dificultad.

— Papi – dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas.

— Se…fue…fuer…te. No… ol…ol…vi…des…qui…qui…en… eres —. Hablaba con dificultad con las pocas fuerzas que tenia levanto su brazo y lo puso sobre su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas — Te amo. – dijo para cerrar sus ojos y dejar de respirar la pequeña grito.

— No me dejes papi —. Apretó la espada — ¿Por qué no puedo verlos? ¿Por qué no puedo salvarte papi? – decía mientras lloraba más y más luego escucho a su tío Inuyasha llamar a su madre volteo a verla y lloró más, corrió hacia ella.

—Puedo verlos. – susurro levanto la espada y corto a esos despreciables espíritus, de repente Kagome tomo aire de manera agresiva y tocio levantándose.

— ¡Mamá! – la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

—Mi pequeña. – la abrazó y lloraron juntas.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a ambas.

— No mi papá murió. – soltó la pequeña abrazándose a su tío.

Kagome corrió hacia el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y lo abrazó comenzando a llorar, Inuyasha le pasó a su sobrina a Sango para ir a abrazar a Kagome, le dolía verla así.

— ¿Por qué? – susurró.

* * *

— Tío Inuyasha, mamá acaba de fallecer. – habló triste recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su tío.

— Lo lamento pequeña, sabes que después de la muerte de mi hermano fue muy difícil para ella recuperase — Kagome apretó más el abrazo —. Deberías alegrarte porque ahora tus padres están juntos.

— Tienes razón tío Inu — se secó las lagrimas y le sonrió —. ¿A quién me parezco más? – pregunto para olvidar el asunto de su madre.

Inuyasha sonrió — Te pareces a ambos, por fuera eres idéntica a mi hermano pero tu actitud es igual a la de ella.

— Gracias tío. – lo volvió a abrazar y después Inuyasha se fue.

— Por fin están juntos padres, nos veremos pronto. – dijo al viento.

 **~Una semana después~**

La perla calló de los restos del hanyō, ella sonrío feliz porque al fin vengo la muerte de sus padres.

— recoge la perla. – susurro alguien y sin dudar lo hizo, al tocarla todo se volvió negro y se encontraba sola, flotando en la obscuridad.

— Kagome. – hablo una voz femenina a su espalda ella se voleo y la miró no lo podia creer.

— ¡Mamá! – la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Ambas se abrazaron, la peli plata lloro en los brazos de su madre.

— Es hora tienes que pedir el deseo correcto. – dijo la azabache y desapareció dejando ver a la perla brillando frente a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Pide lo que sea yo lo cumpliré. – hablo la perla.

— El deseo correcto. – repitió ella, guardó silencio meditando la situación.

— Vamos pide lo que quieras. – repitió la perla.

— No — Repitió la peli plata —. Yo deseo que te destruyas.

— Así esa. – y la perla emitió un brillo dejando a la pequeña Kagome sobre el césped.

Así la pequeña Kagome pidió el deseo y la esfera desapareció de la faz de la tierra trayendo la paz al mundo.

— Tío Inuyasha la perla desapareció por fin. – anunció ella.

— ¿Tu acabaste con Naraku? – preguntó incrédulo a lo que ella asintió.

— Tío tiene que verse en un espejo — rio —. Es diferente.

El hanyō se alarmó y fue a un lago y miró su reflejo, ya no era hanyō, ahora era un yōkai completo, eso si no perdió sus características orejitas blancas que adornaban su cabeza pero esas características marcas de yōkai aparecieron en sus mejillas.

— Niña ¿Qué le pediste a la perla? – preguntó.

— Mañana lo verás ahora quiero ir a casa y descansar. – dijo ella divertida.

— Esta bien pequeña, yo les avisaré a todos lo de la perla. – se despidió y ambos se marcharon.

Antes de entrar al enorme castillo, se detuvo frente al hermoso lago y observo pasar una estrella fugaz cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo, recordando aquellos días de antaño cuando pasaba las noches con sus padres al borde de aquel hermoso lago.

Al entrar al enorme castillo camino a su habitación paso por una pintura enorme de sus padres, no sonreían pero ella sabía que eran felices.

Entro a su cuarto, estaba exhausta soltó un pequeño bufido y se encaminó al enorme baño.

— Al fin dulce hogar. –hablo ella entrando a la enorme bañera.

Al salir fue directo a su cama y se quedó dormida. La noche paso rápido, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al despertar olía a Ramen, una especialidad de su mamá, corrió hasta la cocina.

— Buenos días. – alguien en la mesa le saludó y se giró hacia el dueño de la voz y salto de gusto.

— ¡Están aquí! – dijo emocionada la peli plata a lo que la azabache sonrió y asintió.

" _¡Funcionó! Nunca creí que una estrella y la luna pudieran regresar me a mis padres ¿Quién lo diría no? O puede ser como dijo la abuela '_ _ **Son la familia de la luna**_ _' para mi sonaba loco y miren a hora puedo considerar que la luna es nuestra guardiana"_

— Haz sido muy fuerte hija. – habló su padre con orgullo.

— Ven vamos a desayunar juntos como antes. – hablo su madre mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a un plato con Ramen.

La peli plata no dijo nada solo sonrió y se sentó, hacia tanto que no comía en la mesa, siempre le recordaba la trágica noche en la que sus padres murieron, pero ahora eso era un mal recuerdo gracias a la perla ellos habían regresado con ella.

Fin


End file.
